My DarkWinged Angel
by FE Girl 1
Summary: When Palutena throws a ball in celebration of Hades' defeat, will it bring Dark Pit and Lilina together? Well, it brought Pit and Phosphora together! Dark PitxOc; PitxPhosphora


**I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

**This is my first Kid Icarus fanfic, so bear with me. I only beaten the game once and I'm doing my best to keep Dark Pit in character. Plus, I've been in a bad writer's block and may have lost my touch on my fanfiction skills, so again bear with me :3**

* * *

There was a ball going on in the large ballroom in Palutena's Temple. Everyone, including Viridi and Phosphora came and everyone was having a great time. However, Lilina was a bit bored as she leaned on the wall, looking down at her sky blue dress before watching some of the couples dancing. She felt envious of them since she's never had a boyfriend and sometimes seeing a couple makes her feel down. She then saw Pit dancing with Phosphora and she smiled. She had to admit, they make a cute couple since Phosphora has always had a crush on Pit since she first met him. The two were smiling at each other with love in their eyes as they danced slowly, holding each other close. Palutena and Viridi were in a conversation with some people and they looked like they were having fun. Some gentlemen asked Lilina if she'd like to dance and she kindly turned them down, but when Pit asked to dance with her, she agreed. When several minutes passed, Pit returned to Phosphora and Lilina smiled at the couple.

"Hey, you bored?" a familiar voice asked.

Lilina looked at her left to see Dark Pit and said, "Oh...hi, Dark Pit. I thought you didn't like parties."

Dark Pit shrugged. "I don't, but I saw you, so I thought I'd come see if I could help. Those people must be boring."

"It's ok. I got to dance with Pit. That's all," Lilina said.

After a moment of silence, the dark-winged angel took hold on her hand and said, "Come on."

Lilina didn't protest as she followed him as they left the ballroom and found themselves in Palutena's flower garden. They can still hear the music playing in the ballroom, but it was not so loud as it was inside the ballroom. No one was in the garden, so it was just the two alone.

"Dark Pit...what's up? You're quiet," Lilina asked.

Dark Pit replied, "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to...I don't know. You have a problem with that?"

Shaking her head, Lilina said, "No, I don't. It's just...you're quiet as if you have something in your mind."

Again, there was silence and the orangey-brown-haired girl said nothing after that. She looked at him and noticed that he was looking away, muttering something she couldn't make out. She frowned a little and then crossed her arms.

"Pittoo, what's up? You're acting quite strange right now," she said.

Dark Pit looked at her and then said, "You're right, I do have something in my mind and I was just thinking of how to tell you this. Not like you'd care or anything."

Lilina sighed. "Well, I do care. Stop thinking that I'm like that, Pittoo. We've known each other long enough for you to know that. Now come on, try and tell me what it is you had in your mind."

"You know that Pit Stain likes that lightning girl, right? Phosphora, was it? Well...I'm kind of jealous of him," the dark-winged angel explained.

The girl blinked. "Why? Is it cause you like her too?" she asked, feeling a little fear grow inside.

Dark Pit shook her head. "No, that's not it. I don't like that girl like that one bit! I'm jealous cause he's always good with the girls and as for me...well...you know how I can be," he said.

Lilina nodded. "You pretty much hated everyone when we first met and everything."

"Well, I guess I've gotten used to everyone now, so I guess it's not bad, but there are people who tend to tick me off. Then again, maybe a bit of Pit has rubbed off on me," Dark Pit admitted.

Nodding, the girl said, "I guess so."

The two got silent again and Dark Pit couldn't help but look over Lilina as the full moon's light shone on her, making it look as if she was lightly glowing. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn a little and thought she looked beautiful. He looked away, shaking his head while trying to get these strange feelings out of the way. Lilina stretched with a small smile on her face.

"It feels so good to get out of there, but dang was Pit ever a good dancer. I bet Palutena taught him or something," she said with a grin.

"I have a question for you...What is Pit to you?" Dark Pit asked, not looking at her.

Lilina blinked as she looked at him. "What are you talking about? Pit's my-"

She was interrupted by being pressed against the wall of the palace gently with Dark Pit's hands on either side of her head. She could feel her heart skip a beat as Lilina felt herself blush while having her darkish-light blue eyes locked on Dark Pit's crimson ones.

The dark-winged angel repeated, "What is Pit to you?"

Lilina asked, "Why are you desperate to know this?"

"Just answer the damn question, Lilina!" Dark Pit hissed through his teeth. "Don't make me repeat myself again!"

"He's just a friend, nothing more. He's like a brother to me! If you think I have feelings for him, then you're wrong!" Lilina spat out.

Dark Pit sighed with a small hint of relief. "I see," he said. "Well then, one more question...what do you think of me?"

That question struck Lilina right there as she found herself unable to speak. She could only hear the pounding of her heart as she just stood there. Her body was screaming at her to move her lips to talk, but she was unable to think straight for a moment. She came back to reality when she heard Dark Pit sigh again.

"I see," he quietly said, his head tilted down where his eyes were on the ground. "I guess you think of me the same way as Pit, huh? I should have known about that..." He turned. "I'm sorry to bother you." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lilina cried out, making him stop where he was.

Dark Pit turned his head to see her looking right at him, still remaining where she stood. Again, their eyes were locked on each other, but no words were exchanged at the moment.

Lilina said, "You're...you're more than that! More than a friend, more than a brother even! I..." She looked down for a moment before she looked up right at him again. "I'm in love with you, Dark Pit! I love you more than you'll ever know!"

Letting out a soft, quiet gasp, Dark Pit stood there while taking time to get what she was saying. He couldn't believe that the girl he secretly harboured feelings for loves him as well. When they first met, he couldn't stand her, in spite the fact that Lilina was nice to him. After restoring Pit's wings, he got to start getting along with her. After the battle with Hades was when he found out he was in love with her and hid those feelings away from everyone since then, not wanting other people to know including his doppelganger. What Dark Pit was feeling right now was happiness and relief at the same time.

With a grin, he walked over to the girl and put his hands back where they were, having Lilina against the wall again. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah...it is..." the girl in front of him quietly replied, still blushing.

Without another word, Dark Pit leaned in and softly pressed his lips on hers for only a few seconds before pulling away to look into those eyes that he loves dearly. They then hugged each other gently, smiling as they were enjoying the moment.

"Well...I love you too, Lilina..." the dark-winged angel softly spoke in her ear.


End file.
